


Maybe Sherlock Should Ruin John's Dates More Often

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Dom John, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Sherlock, Top John, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has ruined yet another of John's dates. John is going to have to do something to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Sherlock Should Ruin John's Dates More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Because [reapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/) inspires dirty dirty thoughts and draws amazing pictures, like this [one](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/58980872131/reapersun-art-trade-with-caps-locked-who).

John stomped back into the flat in a foul mood. Sherlock was fully dressed, puttering in the kitchen. "You..," growled John. "That's the fifth date you've gone and ruined."

Sherlock straightened, amusement in his eyes. "She was dull, John. You can..."

John’s eyes flashed and he grabbed the front of Sherlock’s shirt. "Telling me what to do? I know exactly what you want." He yanked Sherlock down and kissed him.

The taller man went pliant in John’s arms. He pulled him lower to reach his ear. "I am going to fuck you. Just like you've been wanting me too." Sherlock shivered, moaning slightly in anticipation.

Spinning Sherlock around, John held his wrists and marched him into the front room to just in front of his chair, forcing him to his knees, facing out. He found the belt from a robe on the floor and bound Sherlock’s arms behind him. He reached down and unzipped Sherlock, noticing he was already at full attention.

John sat and pulled Sherlock back against the chair, hand splayed across his bare stomach where his shirt had ridden up. John bit the shell of his ear before whispering in it. "I should record this. Give Lestrade the tapes next time you misbehave." Sherlock groaned and shook his head, a blush just reaching his cheeks. John’s erection strained against his jeans. And they were just getting started.

John leaned down and bit the juncture of neck and shoulder. Sherlock yelped and jerked. John bit him again, in the shoulder, hard enough to mark through his shirt. "This is what you wanted and don't deny it."

"John..." Sherlock moaned, hips rocking as he sought friction, but there was none.

Grabbing a handful of hair, John forced Sherlock’s head back and gave him a bruising kiss, tasting the other man’s adrenaline as he thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. Sherlock opened his mouth wider, encouraging John to take what he wanted.

John broke the kiss. Reaching down again he grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and ripped it open, scattering buttons. Sherlock gasped as John raked his chest with his short nails while worrying the flesh of his shoulder with his teeth; Sherlock’s hips thrusting desperately at the air.

Chuckling darkly, John let go. “Don’t move,” he ordered, getting up and walking to Sherlock’s bedroom. There was the sound of rustling and John came out with a vibrator and a bottle of lube. “Yes, I did know about this,” he waved the vibrator at Sherlock. “You should know I’m a light sleeper. Or maybe that was the point after all?”

He set the lube next to Sherlock’s knee, then stepped into the kitchen, making sure the toy was thoroughly clean and sanitary before coming to where Sherlock waited, patiently for once, eyes dark with lust as his hips rocked slowly. John leaned down and kissed him hard. Pulling away again, he pressed the toy past Sherlock’s flushed lips. Sherlock sucked it eagerly, looking up and watching John as if he wished it were his cock instead.

John cupped Sherlock’s cheek with his free hand. “You look so good like that.” He pulled his hand back to rub the heel against the front of his own pants, soothing his own desires while he leaned down and nibbled Sherlock’s ear. The vibrator thrust slowly of Sherlock’s mouth, each thrust in going just a little bit deeper as he opened his mouth to it.

Finally John pulled the toy out, laying it carefully on the chair so it wouldn’t get dirty. John knelt down and tugged Sherlock’s pants and trousers down over his knees while Sherlock shifted to help him. His cock hung heavy, full and leaking, begging for a touch. “Kneel up,” said John, tapping his hip.

Sherlock obeyed, head rocking back as John found his entrance with slick fingers. He groaned and rocked back on John’s hand. Watching his face, John stretched him. Sherlock opened his eyes again as there was the sound of a zipper. He watched John free himself, and give a little stroke, moaning softly.

Whimpering with want, Sherlock’s lips parted as he panted, breathless. John leaned in and gave a slow kiss, withdrawing his fingers. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, stepping into the kitchen to wash his hands. When he returned, he stood just out of reach of Sherlock and kicked off his shoes, jeans and pants, leaving his shirt on. Turning slightly to give Sherlock a better view, he slicked his fingers again and started fingering himself.

“You know what I’m going to do, don’t you?” he asked Sherlock conversationally. “I’m going to fuck you with the vibrator while I ride your cock.” He groaned and rocked against his own fingers before leaning closer to Sherlock. The other man shivered with anticipation. “I know you love it when I tell you just what I plan to do.”

Sherlock nodded and John leaned in to give him a kiss while grabbing the toy.  He applied more lube, then positioned himself over Sherlock’s cock. He pressed the toy against Sherlock’s hole and pushed it in at the same time as he pushed himself down.

There was a strangled cry from Sherlock’s lips, somewhere between a scream and a moan. John shifted, adjusting himself as he sank further down, stretching to accommodate Sherlock. He leaned forward and raked Sherlock’s throat with his teeth while the man writhed beneath and inside of him. Then he turned the vibrator on.

Sherlock bucked hard, driving himself deeper into John. John could barely keep the vibrator in place with one hand. He curved his other arm around Sherlock’s neck to hold on while Sherlock thrust hard against him, driven only be the need to cum. John loved Sherlock in these moments, just like this, driven by human desires he would dismiss at any other time.

Crying John’s name, Sherlock came hard, gasping. John turned off the vibrator and rode him through it, before carefully pulling the vibrator out and dropping it on the floor. Still in Sherlock’s lap, he fisted his own cock, quickly finishing. Shaking, he climbed unsteadily  to his feet.

His head bowed, Sherlock’s chest and lap were covered in cum. “Beautiful,” muttered John. He tilted Sherlock’s chin and kissed him. “I should leave you like this as punishment,” he said softly. Instead he released Sherlock’s hands. “Come on, into the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
